


cold warmth

by belialsmeat



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Kissing, M/M, weird feelings things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat
Summary: ephraim has a moment.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	cold warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this movie changed me x

The only way to describe what Ephraim was feeling was cold warmth. Soaked and sweaty, howling draft blowing through the house chilling his very bones. At the very same time, Thomas's arms around him stirring something deep in his chest, a smoldering warmth.

They had danced and danced and sang and sang, until they were reduced to two utter wrecks, lying propped up against each other as they rocked back and forth, Thomas still humming a slurred, slow tune. Ephraim's mouth hung open as he laid slumped over Thomas's shoulder. Drool dripped down, soaking into Thomas's shirt. 

Ephraim thought his heart would burst.

Thomas had a tight grip on his shirt, holding him close. Whether that was to keep himself upright, keep Ephraim upright or just for the sake of it, he didn't know. He wasn't sure Thomas knew either. Regardless of the reasoning, the feeling of the fabric being pulled, pressing him impossibly closer to Thomas was bringing that cold warmth into him. His entire body felt chilled, yet his chest was burning hot, so hot he was afraid his insides would catch fire and he'd burn the whole place down with the two of them inside; but would that really be so bad? To die in someone's arms? Ephraim didn't think so.

Thomas's humming slowly faded away, and Ephraim raised his head. Their eyes met, both foggy and unfocused. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like years, unblinking. Just watching.

Ephraim almost didn't notice when Thomas started getting closer, he was so caught up in staring. Or was it him that was getting closer? He was too drunk to care. Someone was moving them closer together.

They inched closer and closer, until their noses bumped and they sat there for a minute, at a loss for what to do or just trying to process what was happening with all the alcohol coursing through them. Stillness, until Ephraim tilted his head just a little, to press his lips to Thomas's.

They sat there like that forever, huffing softly through their noses until they suddenly weren't and were back to staring at each other. Neither of them said anything. Just as suddenly as they stopped, they were kissing again, this time with more fervor. Grabbing each other's shirts to close the space between them. No matter how close they got, it was still too far. Too cold.

That draft was really getting to Ephraim, making his bones ache despite the fire in his chest, the fire burning brighter than even the lighthouse they kept.

He was ripped away from his thoughts of the chill by Thomas rudely shoving his tongue past his lips. Ephraim made a small noise, which caused Thomas to pull away. 

Thomas stared at Ephraim. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were slightly flushed- Ephraim figured he didn't look much better.

Suddenly, the fire in his chest leapt up and got hotter as he felt his blood begin to boil. He shoved Thomas away and swung at him, and Thomas swung back, until they were on the floor grappling with each other. They swung and grabbed and clawed, shouting and swearing at each other as they rolled on the floor.

Until they weren't. 

At some point they had given up, and lay together. Thomas laying against Ephraim. 

Ephraim noticed that the warmth in his chest had lessened and lessened, and now it was nothing but embers, and the cold from the wind began to move in, chilling his very soul.


End file.
